Is there really a Happy Ever After?
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron and Jackson, five years on. Is there such a thing as a happy ever after? Sometimes all you need is love! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the situations I put them in. I do not own the rights to any song lyrics used in this story!
1. Happy ever after?

Is there really a Happy Ever After?

They had been going out for five years, Aaron was 23, Jackson 26. They'd been living together for the last three and a half years. Everything had moved so quickly for them. Jackson hadn't been sure about this, he loved Aaron but he'd been Aaron's only boyfriend. He didn't want them to wake up 10 years down the line and Aaron decide he needed new experiences so he had decided he was going to let Aaron decide it as much as it hurt him to do it.

Waiting for Aaron to get home he'd decided that he was going to give him 3 months to decide what he wanted to do. He'd be free to date and Jackson would wait for him. If he decided not to come back then Jackson would let him go as much as it would pain him. He loved Aaron with his whole heart and didn't want to give him up but he needed to know that Aaron wanted him and only him. He was sweating just thinking about the conversation he was going to have.

Hearing the front door go Jackson knew the moment had come. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his hands around a now cooling cup of tea. He was looking into the beige depths left when Aaron came in.

'Hey love' he said smiling. Seeing Jackson's face he stopped short 'you alright, you don't look yourself'

'I need to talk to you about something. Will you sit down please'

Aaron didn't like the look on Jackson's face as he sat at the table.

'Are you breaking up with me?' he asked quietly.

Jackson looked down at this point and Aaron knew that this was exactly the case.

'Why? What did I do? Don't you love me anymore?' he hated that he sounded so needy but he loved Jackson so much and now, now it was ending and his heart was breaking. He could feel tears welling in his eyes but he was desperately trying to contain them. He didn't want to make this any harder then it was going to be.

'I don't want to break up but I think you need to experience life. You've only ever been with me. I don't know how I could cope if you cheated on me and this way you can experience life without feeling guilty about it.' Stopping at this point Jackson finally looked up and into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes. He could see tears welling up and Aaron was trying so hard to stop them. He wanted to stop and say forget it but he needed to give Aaron his freedom, he just hoped he'd come back.

'If we took a break for say three months, you can have a life, go out maybe meet some people and if after the three months you still want to be with me then we can get back together' Jackson managed to get out before loosing his ability to look at Aaron, he could literally see Aaron's heart breaking as he finished this.

'I can't believe your doing this to me! Why are you doing this? I don't need time, I know I love you. Do you not love me?' queried Aaron.

'Of course I love you. I just don't want that 5 years down the line you resent me and wish you'd lived more, experienced more but cos you've been with me for so long you didn't get to experience any of that and then you'd hate me and dump me and it would hurt too much if that happened.' Jackson said trying to make Aaron understand what he meant.

Aaron nodded and got up from the table without saying another word. He walked to their bedroom and closed the door. Slowly, he took out the box from his pocket and opened it. In it sat a plain platinum band he'd gotten to propose to Jackson with. Engraved on the inside it said 'J, Forever yours A x'. He threw it on the bed and began throwing clothes in a rucksack. His heart had broken. All he'd heard was that Jackson didn't want him. He didn't get that Jackson felt that he needed to let him go to keep him forever.

Tears course down his face as his chest contracted until he felt like he couldn't breath ever again. Pulling out his mobile he rang paddy, he needed to see if he could go home.

'Paddy, it's Aaron. I need to come back for a few day.'

Course mate, come on over. Are you alright? You don't sound too great' Paddy said with worry in his voice. Aaron sounded terrible, he sounded like he was crying but he knew Aaron would never say anything over the phone.

'I'm not Paddy, I'm really not' Aaron choked out. 'I'm coming over now, ok.'

Pulling his bag over his shoulder he glanced quickly around their room. He'd loved it here, he'd never felt happier and now, now everything had come crashing down and he felt like shit.

Running down the stairs he went straight to the front door and opened it quickly before he could see Jackson. He was broken hearted and he needed to get to Paddy as soon as possible.

-oOo-

Hearing the front door bang closed Jackson got up to look out the front window to see Aaron get into his car and slam his door closed. Jackson's heart went into his throat, slowly getting up he moved like a sleep walker. He trudged up the stairs to their bedroom, he needed to sleep, he was totally drained. Pulling himself up the stairs tears started flowing down his face. He couldn't believe it, he'd actually gone through with it and now he was pretty sure he'd lost Aaron for good.

Walking in to the room he saw the wardrobe hanging open in front of him the majority of Aaron's clothes were gone. Turing away from the wardrobe his eyes fell on the bed. In the middle of it he saw a small box, it was definitely a ring box. Moving slowly towards the bed he reached out and grabbed it. Slowly opening the box he saw a plain band. He pulled the ring from the box and saw the inscription. His heart stopped, Aaron was going to propose to him. He couldn't believe it, he thought Aaron needed more time. Time to do other things, live his life away from Jackson and Aaron had been thinking long term with him. Shit, he'd really fucked this one up. Pulling a coat from the wardrobe he put the ring in the box and the box in his pocket and ran down the stairs. Pulling out his mobile he rang Paddy, he hoped that was where Aaron was heading to. Answering on the third ring Paddy wondered why Jackson was ringing him so soon after Aaron had.

'Hey Jackson, what's up?'

'Eh, just wondering if Aaron is heading over to yours?'

'Yeah, why? What's up? Aaron sounded upset when he rang earlier.'

'We kinda broke up but not really. It's hard to explain Paddy' Jackson replied a catch in his throat.

'You broke up?' Paddy exclaimed 'Why?'

'I though he needed space to do other things, I thought he wanted a break. I was so wrong. Is he coming over to you cos I really have to talk to him.' Jackson was practically begging Paddy at this stage.

'He's on his way Jackson, come over. I don't know if he'll want to see you though.' Paddy answered truthfully.

'Paddy, I'm gonna make him listen to me. I fucked up and I need to fix this.'

'Ok, sure I'll see you later then.' Paddy replied.

They hung up and Jackson jumped in his van to follow Aaron to their previous residence. He hoped Aaron could forgive him.

-oOo-

Pulling in to the drive outside Smithy Aaron had a feeling of coming home to a degree. He stopped the car and sat staring at the house once he'd turned off the engine. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that his eyes were puffy from crying the whole what from their place in Hotten. Well there's no hiding this, he thought.

Getting out of the car he grabbed his bag and heading to the front door, using his key to let himself in.

'I'm here paddy, just dropping me bag up to me room.' He shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Opening his bedroom door he say Paddy was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

'Hey son, you ok?' Paddy asked with a sympathetic look on his face.

Aaron's face crumpled as he sat on the bed and put his head on Paddy's shoulder crying.

'He dumped me Paddy, I was going to propse and he dumped me today. He broke up with me Paddy, why, why did he do it. I don't understand, why did he do it? Why Paddy? I don't understand. I thought he loved me. He said he loved me. I wanted to marry him and he dumped me.' By the end of saying this Aaron was shaking with the tears streaming down his face.

'Oh Aaron, did you say this to Jackson?' Paddy asked.

'No, I couldn't. He dumped me and I couldn't tell him I wanted to marry him Paddy!' Aaron exclaimed.

Paddy let it go, Aaron was too upset to get any real conversation with him. Just then the doorbell went and Paddy knew it but Aaron didn't.

'Better get that Aaron, I'll be back in a sec.' Paddy said.

He got up and went down the stairs.

-oOo-

Jackson was standing outside the door to Smithy, he had a key but he wasn't sure how he would be received so he'd rung the bell and waited.

Paddy came down the stairs and opened it fully expecting who was at the door.

'Hi Jackson, he's upstairs. He's upset so be careful with him.' Paddy warned him.

Walking up the stairs slowly Jackson pushed open Aaron's bedroom door to see Aaron hunched in on himself with tears dripping off his chin. His heart broke knowing that he was the one who had caused it but hopefully he could fix it.

As the door swung fully open Aaron didn't look up cos he'd expected Paddy to come back up.

'I'm sorry Aaron, I'm so, so sorry.'

Aaron looked up when he heard the deep voice of his boyfriend.

'I found this on the bed' Jackson continued as he pulled out the ring box from his pocket. 'I thought you wanted to live life for a while away from us but you were thinking long term for us. I didn't know babe, I didn't know'

Aaron looked at the ring box in Jackson's hand.

'Did you open it?' he asked.

'Yeah, it's beautiful. Is it what I think it is?' Jackson asked.

'Yeah. I wanted to marry you but you broke up with me. How funny is that!' Aaron said without an ounce of mirth in his voice.

'Aaron, I thought you wanted to live life. Take time out so that if you chose me then you did it fully knowing what else is out there. It was selfish of me. I wanted to make sure that if you stayed with me it was cos you wanted to and not cos you felt obliged to stay with me. I love you more then anything I just thought you might want a bit of freedom from me or a while. I thought cos you are younger you might want to sleep with other people. I know what I want and I want you forever. If you still want to marry me I want to marry you. I love you Aaron, I have since we first met and when I shouldn't have. I love you so much that the thought of maybe losing you made me come up with this stupid idea to tell you to go sleep with other people just so you would hopefully come back to me and stay with me forever' Jackson finally stopped and took a breath.

Aaron looked at Jackson without saying anything.

'Aaron, can you please say something' Jackson asked.

'I'm processing. So, let me get this right. You wanted me to go sleep with other people so if I came back to you you'd know I wouldn't cheat or leave you for someone else. Did I get that right?' Aaron asked slightly incredulous at what Jackson had just told him.

'Em, now that you say it, I sound like a nutcase. I'm sorry babe, I'm really sorry. I just want you to want to be with me. Jesus I sound like a crazy person. Have I said I'm sorry yet?' Jackson asked.

'Yes you have. Its ok, I think I realise what you were trying to do. You hurt me though Jackson, you really hurt me! I need you to know that.'

Kneeling down in front of his boyfriend he said 'I know and I'm sorry. I love you. Aaron, I want to ask you something. Will you marry me?'

'Hey! I wanted to ask that! I think since YOU dumped me toni…' Aaron was stopped mid sentence with a passionate kiss from Jackson knocking the two of them back onto the bed. Deepening the kiss their tongues clashing as the kiss became charged.

Pulling away from Aaron Jackson asked 'So is that a yes then?'

Aaron pushed Jackson up into sitting and looked around for the ring box. Finding it on the bedcovers he opened it and looking at Jackson he pulled out the ring. Taking Jackson's left hand he placed the ring on his finger and pushed it down until it was safely on his finger. 'I love you and I can't wait to marry you Jackson. I don't want anyone but you and I don't think I ever will. Do you trust me?'

'Yes Aaron, I trust you. I love you' Jackson said smiling as he looked down at his hand the ring glinting on his wedding ring finger. 'I can't wait to marry you.' Kissing Aaron again he couldn't believe how happy he was considering what had happened earlier that night.

'Come Jay, I want to tell Paddy. He saw the state I was in earlier.' Aaron said as he tugged Jackson's hand.

As the two men traipsed down the stairs Paddy came from the sitting room and met them as they entered the kitchen. He looked at their faces and knew what the story was.

he addressed Aaron 'So he said yes I take it?'

''Actually I asked him.' Jackosn said.

'Anyway!' Aaron said over Jackosn 'We're gonna get married and I'd like you to be one of my witnesses Paddy. Kinda like my dad at it, I'm not sure what you'd do but I want you there.'

'I'd be proud to be there for you Aaron, you know I would. I'm so happy for you. Now guys, I seriously don't want any more fights with ye two now. Ok!' Paddy said partially serious.

'Ok' they said at the same time, smiling as they said it. They couldn't wait to get back home and celebrate their engagement. Everything was great and their wedding was going to be amazing. They couldn't wait to begin their married life together, the sooner the better in Aaron's mind.

-oOo-


	2. The wedding morning

The wedding day had arrived. Considering this was not the most traditional wedding ever the grooms did one thing traditionally, they decided not to see each other the night before the wedding so on Thursday night they said their goodbyes and headed to their parents house. Aaron was staying with Paddy and Jackson was staying with his mam.

'Last kiss as a single man babe. Make it count' Aaron said to Jackson as they went to get into their separate cars.

Kissing slowly and intensely before they left Aaron couldn't contain his excitement. Pushing Jackson against the door of the car he increased the intensity of the kiss before his future husband was writhing under him hands roaming all over heated bodies. Pushing Aaron away panting Jackson managed to get out 'There are neighbours looking at us. It's the middle of the day'

Reluctantly pulling away Aaron blushed slightly before capturing his fiancés lips once more in a tender kiss.

'I love you Jackson Walsh and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow.' He said simply.

'Aaron, you know I love you too. I can't wait for tomorrow to come. I can't wait until you're mine forever. I love you'

Kissing once more before finally breaking apart the two men reluctantly got into their separate cars to go to their respective parents looking forward to their day to come.

oOo

Smithy Cottage:

Aaron was in the bathroom getting ready for his wedding. Standing looking into the bathroom mirror a razor in his hand he couldn't stop shaking. If he didn't he'd look like a blood bath and he didn't want that. Shouting down to Paddy he heard stomping come up the stairs.

'What's wrong Aaron?'

'My hands keep shaking, I can't shave. I knew I should have done this yesterday. I look well rough. What am I gonna do Paddy?' Aaron was starting to panic with everything that was happening.

'Calm down lad, it'll be ok. If you need to I'll do it for you. I won't let you go down the aisle looking rough especially not today. Ok?' Paddy reassured him.

'Ok' Aaron replied smiling at the confidence in Paddy's voice.

'I'm just so nervous. I didn't think I would be but I really, really am. I love Jackson so much and I just want it to be perfect. I don't know why I'm stressing over stupid thing. Ah Jesus Paddy I'm rambling amn't I?

'Yeah, you really are. If it helps I was like this before all my weddings!' Paddy said with a laugh.

'Thanks Paddy. Seriously I mean it, thanks for everything. You know I love you don't you Paddy. I consider you my dad.' Aaron said with his eyes tearing up.

Paddy enveloped Aaron into a bear hug 'Aaron, you're my son no matter what and I love you and I'm so proud of you' giving Aaron a final squeeze he let a marginally more relaxed Aaron go. He was clam enough for his hands to stop shaking at least so that was something.

'I think I'm ok now Pads. You better get dressed. I'll be out in a second'

Turning back to the mirror he lifted the razor and prepared to shave his hands no longer shaking. Finally finished and ready for the day ahead a huge smile crossed Aaron's face just thinking about what was to come. Jackson would be his forever more very, very soon. Walking in to his room his charcoal wedding suit was laid out on the bed. Everything was new, even down to the underwear and socks, both being black. Pulling on his socks and boxers he stood looking down at his suit the smile never leaving his face. He was picturing Jackson doing exactly the same thing. Eventually pulling on his crisp white shirt and sleek charcoal trousers he shouted down the stairs.

'I can't do me tie, hands are shaking again'

Hearing steps thundering up the stairs he'd expected Paddy but his best man came charging into his room.

'Well, well, well Aaron, don't you look handsome. Come on, turn to me and I'll do your tie.' Adam said as he grasped the black silk tie in his hands. Tying the tie he put his hands on Aaron's shoulders 'I'm so proud of you Aaron. I've never seen you look so happy. Jackson's been good for you'

'This is all your fault ya know. If you hadn't interfered and got him into the village all those years ago we never would of met again and now look! We're getting married in two hours! I can't believe it!' Aaron's face was beaming as he said this.

'Come on, we better get you downstairs, Paddy wants to get some photo's and what not. Take your time, I'll wait for you downstairs' Adam replied as he left the room and walked down the stairs smiling to himself as he went. Aaron really was so happy; Adam was thrilled and slightly jealous at the same time.

Pacing around his bedroom he slipped on his shoes and then slipped his jacket on. He knew he was ready way too early but he couldn't help it, he was so excited to get married to Jackson, something he'd never expected to happen when he first came out all those years ago.

oOo

Hazel's house:

'Mam!' Jackson shouted down the stairs 'I can't find my shoes'

Running up the stairs (again) Hazel went into Jackson's room. 'Seriously Jackson, their there' she said pointing to the box at Jackson's feet.

'Oh. Right. Sorry' Jackson replied. 'Better get showered now I've got everything ready' he said.

Hazel walked back down the stairs for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. So far Jackson couldn't find his tie (hanging in the hanger with his shirt), his electric razor (plugged in in the bathroom as usual), his shoes (still in the box), his lucky watch (on his wrist) and the wedding ring (with his best man). He was having a mini breakdown and he hadn't even showered. He was so nervous, he never thought this day would come, not just with Aaron but ever. He never thought they'd legalise gay marriage but they had and he'd found someone who he wanted to be with forever and who wanted to be with him forever. He was so happy he could barely contain himself. Hopping into the shower he was thinking of all the things he was doing for the last time as a single man but at the same time he couldn't wait to see Aaron and finally, after months of planning, say those two words that mean so much to him. He was thinking of their future together and he couldn't wait to start it.

Getting out of the shower he started to get ready for the wedding. Shaving carefully he looked in the mirror and had to stop himself from smiling too widely. Finally leaving the bathroom he walked into his room to see his jet black suit lying on the bed. His shirt was black and his tie silver. Getting ready he was pulling on his shirt when his mam walked into the room 'Jackson, em your dad is here.'

Turning slowly, one arm in his shirtsleeve, he stood gaping at her 'What? Why is he here? Is this just some random coincidence? Please say you didn't tell him about the wedding' seeing the look pass across her face he knew this was exactly what had happen, no not happened, what she had done.

'Love, he had a right to know his only child was getting married. I thought he might like to come and see you.' Hazel replied.

'Mam, he left cos I'm gay! Why would you do this to me on my wedding day? Am I not stressed enough as it is?' Jackson asked running his hand over his head in an agitated fashion.

'Love, he's downstairs. What do you think; do you want to see him? He wants to see you.' Hazel said seeing the confusion cross her sons face. She wanted him to see John but at the same time that man had broken her son's heart when he left and never tried to contact him again.

'Oh Jesus mam, I'm supposed to be in the registry office in an hour and a half I really can't be doing with this.' Jackson was looking at the floor with his hand son his hips, his mind was reeling. His dad was here, he wanted to see him but he was scared at the same time. 'Ok mam, come on. Lets get this over with'

Trudging down the stairs Jackson felt like he was walking to his death or something. His heart was racing, he was supposed to be getting ready for his wedding not meeting up with his dad for the first time in nearly 8 years.

Walking in to the front room Jackson looked up to see his dad in front of him.

'Hi' said John 'sorry it's been so long. I just wanted to give you this before your wedding day' holding out a parcel Jackson didn't really want to take it but his mam gestured to it with her head.

Taking the parcel Jackson finally looked up at his dad. It was like looking into the face of an older version of himself. He always hated looking like his dad, at the start it hurt him to see his mam look at him and nearly flinch. They were two peas in a pod and Jackson hated him for it.

'Thanks' he mumbled 'you do know I'm marrying a guy though so maybe you want it back'

'Look Jackson, I know all about your fella. Your mam told me about him and you. I just wanted to give you something to mark your day. I really don't want to mess it up for you. I just wanted to say sorry for being a dick about it for so long. I want you to be happy and I'm sorry about not being in your life for the last 8 years. I just wanted to tell you that. Look, your mam said you've to go soon so I'll let you go and finish getting ready. Congratulations son, I'm very proud of you. I hope he makes you happy.' John said all this while barely being able to keep eye contact with his son; he was ashamed with himself for not making an effort to see his son in the past and he just wanted to start making amends. 'I'd like to see you after if you'd like to. I want to try to make it up to you if you want.' With that he went to leave the house.

'The weddings in the registry office in Hotten. It starts at 2 if you want to come' Jackson said to his dad's back.

Turning John looked at his son properly for the first time in 8 years. He was a grown man leading his own life the way he wanted. He was marrying the man he loved in a couple of hours and he looked so happy.

'I'd love to come son if that's what you want' John replied.

'I'd like you to be there. I've got to finish getting ready now. I'll see you later' Jackson said as he walked from the sitting room and went slowly up the stairs. His dad was coming to his wedding, his wedding to another man. His mind was reeling, well this is one was to get over the nerves prior to the wedding.


	3. The Wedding Ceremony

Arriving at the registry office half an hour early with Paddy, Adam and his mam Aaron started pacing up and down looking up every few minutes waiting to see if Jackson had arrived. He knew he was really early but he couldn't help it, once he was ready and the photo's had been taken he just wanted to get here. His family were arriving and as they passed him he was hugged and kissed good luck by them all. All the Dingle's turned out looking great. They'd all made an effort for Aaron and Jackson's special day. Ever since he and Jackson got together they treated Jackson like another member of the family. He was mocked mercilessly which was the only way the Dingles knew how to interact with each other. Zack walked up to Aaron as the patriarch of the family and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'You've got a good one there lad. Be happy' was all he said as he walked inside to take his seat.

Looking at the ground Aaron's eyes began to water. He'd never been so happy and he couldn't wait for Jackson to turn up so they could start their happily every after. The nerves were just getting to him. It was a quarter to 2 and Jackson still wasn't here.

Five minutes later Chas came running in and ushered him to the side room so he wouldn't see Jackson before the ceremony.

'He's just arrived love, we need to move so you don't se him yet' she said.

'He's here? He's really here?' Aaron asked worried that she might be lying to him.

'I swear, he's outside. He looks as nervous as you do love. He said to tell you he loves you and will see you inside.'

With that Aaron smiled and walked with Paddy, Chas and Adam into the side room.

oOo

As Jackson walked in with his mam and his best man Joe he looked around the foyer. Some guests were still walking into the registry office. A few had waved and blown kisses when they saw him. He smiled and went to walk towards the office too. Standing at the door he saw Aaron come out of the side room, his breath caught in his chest as he saw his future husband for the first time since yesterday. Aaron looked…stunning. This was the only word that would come to Jackson's mind. Aaron looked stunning; he was smiling as he walked from the side room between Chas and Paddy. Reaching the registrar he turned to Paddy and hugged him fiercely before turning to his mam and hugging her and giving her a kiss. Beaming at the both of them as they took their seats before Adam took his position beside Aaron, fixing his tie and removing an invisible piece of fluff from Aaron's jacket before he too got a hug from Aaron.

Taking a deep breath Jackson turned to his mam before kissing her on the cheek.

Gripping the top of his arm his mam looked into his eyes 'I am so proud of you honey. You will make him very happy, just once he makes you happy too!'

'Thanks Mam. I better go in before he thinks I've bailed' Jackson smiled at this; the nerves were leaving him as he moved to the door with his mam and his best man. Opening the door Hazel went in followed by Joe, as Jackson stepped through Aaron turned to face him. The look on his face said everything. His smile caused Jackson's heart to skip a beat. Their eyes locked as Jackson walked with his mam and Joe up to Aaron. Kissing his mam she sat down beside his dad. He moved beside Aaron who took his hand in his and squeezed it to tell him everything was ok.

Joe and Adam smiled at each other both realising that the two men fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. They completed each other.

Turning to the registrar Joe and Adam tapped their respective friends to get their attention.

'We need to get started' the registrar said to get their attention.

oOo

Turning to the registrar the men stayed holding hands. Jackson was remembering back to when Aaron was terrified of public displays of affection thinking it would make him look soft. He was gay but not a puff as he liked to say to himself.

Squeezing Aaron's hand as the registrar started he was surprised to see that when Aaron turned to him he had tears in his eyes.

Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the union of this couple. Aaron and Jackson, have you come here of your own free will?' the registrar asked.

'We have' came the stereo reply.

'Jackson, Aaron I believe you have written your own vows. Jackson, do you want to go first' the registrar said smiling at the two men in front of her.

'Aaron, I love you more today then yesterday but less then tomorrow. You make me so happy. If I can make you even half as happy as you make me I'll have done my job as your husband. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know now what being happy really is and I never want this to end. I love you forever'

As Jackson finished saying this Aaron had to wipe his eyes as he hadn't realised how much Jackson loved him. They smiled at each other and gripped each others hands stronger.

Aaron moved slightly and took a deep breath before starting his vows. They had been so much easier to write then he had ever thought. But once he started he had so much to say. Paddy had made him cut it cos it ended up being three pages long. It was now down to a few sentences.

'Jackson, before we met I told Paddy that I never wanted to fall in love. But then I met you! I'll never forget that red check shirt you were wearing the first time I saw you. I think I fell for you right then. After a rocky start we found each other properly. I've never been so happy then when you took me back. You make me so happy I feel guilty sometimes but then I look at you and it's as if we're the only people on the planet. I was never good at showing my feelings and I nearly lost you because of it but I'm so happy you stuck by me. I love you so much I can't believe it. I can't wait to be your husband and start our life together'

By the end of this Jackson ad tears streaming down his face as did their parents. Aaron had never been so honest about his feelings before, he looked so happy.

'Now we will exchange the ring' the registrar reminded the men.

Turning to Joe Jackson took the plain platinum ring from him and turned to face Aaron.

'Aaron, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.' He said as he placed the ring securely on Aaron's finger.

Aaron turned to Adam and took a similar ring from him and turned back to face Jackson.

'Jackson, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity' he said as he placed the ring on Jackson's finger.

'Jackson, do you take Aaron to be your lawful wedding husband?'

'I do' Jackson said a smile beaming from his face.

Aaron, do you take Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'Too right! Eh, I do.' Aaron replied slightly embarrassed by what he had said.

'By the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. You may kiss'

With this Jackson and Aaron moved together and as their lips met the guests started clapping. Bringing his hands up to his new husbands face Aaron looked into Jackson's face he deepened the kiss, all the emotion of the last day and their past together coming together in this one perfect moment. Breaking apart neither man could stop smiling.

'So are you taking my name or am I taking yours?' Aaron queried his new husband.

'We could always double barrel it Mr Livesy Walsh.' Jackson replied

'Sounds good to me Mr. Walsh Livesy. Actually, no I think I'll take Walsh. I never felt like a Livesy and you are my family now. I love you' Aaron replied.

'I love you too Aaron Walsh!' Jackson replied with a smile.

Turning to the guests who were still cheering they started to make their way outside. However their way was hampered by people hugging and kissing and congratulating them. The love in the room was unbelievable. And now all that was left was to get to the reception.


	4. The Wedding Reception

oOo

'Please be upstanding for the grooms' came the announcement as Jackson and Aaron entered the wedding reception. They entered to rapturous applause. Walking hand in hand through their friends and family being kissed and hugged and patted on the back they made their way to the top table where Paddy, Chas, Hazel, Adam and Joe were already waiting for them. As they sat down Aaron turned to Jackson and simply kissed him. This caused the room to erupt in hoots and hollers and whistles. Once everyone was settled and the dinner orders had been taken Adam and Joe stood up.

'As there were two grooms and therefore two best men' Adam started.

'We decided to split the speech in two' continued Joe.

This caused everyone to begin laughing, the two guys voices almost polar opposite to each other. They had obviously been practising this as it flowed seamlessly. First Adam then Joe and back and forth. Anecdotes on the two grooms, how the boys first met, fought, got arrested, went to court, made up. Their whole history was played out by their two best friends. Coming to the end of their joint best man speech they picked up their glasses.

'Please be upstanding to raise a toast to be grooms,

'Aaron and Jackson' said Adam

'Jackson and Aaron' said Joe at the same time.

This caused more laughter as the room toasted the couple in the order they preferred.

The grooms were both beaming as they clinked glasses and kissed each other briefly.

'I love you so much' Aaron whispered to Jackson staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

'The feelings mutual' Jackson replied looking at Aaron as if all his Christmases had come together.

Adam had begun speaking again 'I know this is a slightly unusual wedding what with two grooms, three dad's, two mam's, two best men and a partridge in a pear tree but I'd like to ask Paddy to say a few words on the happy couple'

Paddy stood slowly looking at fondly at Aaron and Jackson.

'Well, where do I start? As everyone here knows Aaron is not my biological son but that never stopped me from being a dad to him. The 'where are you going?, who are you seeing? Will you be home tonight? Kind of dad. I know I annoyed Aaron with all my questions when he was younger but it was only because I loved him and wanted him safe. The proudest day and the hardest was the day Aaron came out to me. He was hurting so much and so confused but through that confusion came grew the man I see before me. He has been through so much and through the majority of it he has had Jackosn by his side. The day Aaron met Jackson is the day Aaron's life truly began. I know, as everyone here knows, they had their ups and downs. The good times and the bad but they made it through. I am so proud of them both but none more so then my son Aaron. Now I have a second son too. I welcome Jackson into the family and hope they have a long, happy and hopefully very uneventful life together. So I'd like to raise a toast to my son Aaron and his new husband Jackson. Welcome to the family'

As Paddy finished Aaron stood up from his seat and hugged the man who had been his true father for the last 7 years tightly. 'I love you Paddy' whispered Aaron into the older mans neck.

'I love you too son' came the teary reply.

Aaron felt a hand on his back as Jackson moved to hug Paddy as well. 'Thanks Paddy, that was lovely'

Once the cheering and clapping had died down Joe stood up to introduce Hazel. 'Well to complete the whole randomness of this wedding we are having the other grooms mam speak for what we hope is only a few minutes. We have a timer and a buzzer to keep her in check' Joe joked. 'Hazel, the floors all yours'

'Well, I said to myself, I said Hazel, how do I follow up after Paddy's wonderful speech. I suppose I'll just speak from the heart so here goes. When Jackson came out to me when he was 17 I wasn't that surprised. When he came home with his first boyfriend I hoped he'd change his mind, right minger so he was. But then as Jackosn matured and found his groove he also found a slightly confused young man who he fell in love with. When Jackson first met Aaron he wasn't at all sure what to do, I told him to leave it but as any mother or father knows this usually means they are ignored. And I was right, even after the initial problems he kept going back until eventually I had to ask him why? The answer surprised me, even though they had only been together three months Jackson had fallen in love with Aaron. After a few problems and some fairly eventful years these two eventually found each other. They'll probably eat me for saying it but the many times they broke up, or kinda broke up or sorta fought they were a bloody nightmare to live with and I lived with both of em. Apart they just don't work, they are two halves of a whole being. Together they just make everything look possible. I have never been happier for my son and the fact that he ignored me when I said to let Aaron go. I have never seen two people as happy as these two today. I thought Jackson was gonna go mental waiting this morning. He couldn't wait to get here and by the look on Aaron's face when we walked towards him he felt the same. I love you both and I wish you every happiness for your future together. Just one more thing! I'm never living with either of you again! Jackson and Aaron' laughing as she said the last thing choruses of 'Jackson and Aaron' surrounded them. Jackson smiled at his mam and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'thanks for that mam! Love you'

Jackson stood up 'As there are two of us we both decided to say something. I've decided to keep it short for once' winking at Aaron as he said this 'Aaron you make me so happy. I know we have had our ups and downs but I wouldn't change a thing. I've loved you from the start. The more I get to know you the more I love you. I hope that we have a long life together and I know that our life together will be anything but boring. I love you so much, thank you for marrying me'

Jackson kissed Aaron without a second thought and Aaron reciprocated not worrying about the fact that there were so many people watching.

Aaron stood up to make his speech; his hands were shaking at the thought of speaking in public especially talking about feelings.

'I'm sure you all know how much I love talking! But tonight I've decided to actually say something instead of just grunting' everyone laughed at this as Aaron was hardly the loquacious type. 'When Jackson and I first met I was so far in the closet I was in Narnia. I hated who I was and who I wanted. Unfortunately for Jackson I wanted him so I showed how much the best way I knew how, by punching him. Thankfully he forgave me after I came out in court, mind you! Any we've been together ever since. Well except for the time he left me cos of my fight with Mickey and when I reacted oh so well to him telling me he loved me oh and the time when he dumped me cos he thought I was too young to settle down. So yeah, overall we've have a bit of an up and down relationship but when I was finally able to tell him how I felt and how much I love and need him we got back on track. Oh and for the record, I wanted to ask him to marry me first! I sometimes can't believe how lucky I am that you wanted to marry me, actually to go out with me in the first place. I promise that I will always try to let you know how much you mean to me and I am never letting you get rid of me. I have you in my heart and on my finger forever. I love you Jackson and I always will'

Looking at Jackson Aaron could see the tears in his husband's eyes. 'I love you too Aaron' was all he managed before the tears started to fall. Aaron wrapped his arms around Jackson and held him tight whispering how much he loved him into his ears. All the guests 'Aaawwwweeed' at the sweetness of the moment. When Jackson finally composed himself they turned to their guests who had raised their glasses in a final toast and then dinner was served.

The speeches and dinner were over and now came the first dance, the only part of the wedding that Aaron was truly dreading but he'd promised Jackson that he would do the traditional first dance.

Speaking into the mike the lead singer of the band introduced the couple 'Please welcome Jackson and Aaron to the floor for their first dance'

As the guests clapped, Aaron and Jackson moved to the dance floor. As the music for the first dance started Jackson pulled a reluctant Aaron into his embrace on the dance floor. The opening strains of 'Just Say Yes' by Snow Patrol started. This was the song they had their first proper kiss to and the night that started this whole relationship off. Jackson gently laid a hand on the back of Aaron's neck as Aaron put his arms tightly around his new husband's waist, the lyrics washed over them.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love  
Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in

Slowly rotating around the floor they were lost in each others eyes. Their happiness was spilling out to everyone around them. Aaron's insecurities about public displays of affection were long gone. He was holding the man who made his life worthwhile. His entire being was filled with love for this man and he wanted everyone to see it, to experience it. Jackson was so happy there were not words to describe it. His right hand massaged the back of Aaron's neck as his left hand rested gently on his new husbands arm, his wedding and engagement rings glinting with the lights. Slowly Paddy and Hazel took to the floor. The two couples rotating around each other. The newly weds lost in their bubble not even noticing what was going on around them. Neither man had ever looked as handsome, it was as if their love shone through every pore and bathed everyone in its glow.

As the song finished the two kissed gently telling each other without words how happy they were with each other and the love they had for each other._  
_

Adam stood to the side looking at his best friend, he had never seen him happier. He liked to think that he had a little something to do with it. Maybe interfering is for the good sometimes he thought to himself with a small smile, well it is if tonight is anything to go by.

Once the first dance was finished Jackson pulled Aaron off to a quiet corner so he could talk to him.

'Aaron, I need to tell you something. Don't get worried it's nothing bad or anything. It's just, well, my dad turned up this morning and I invited him to the wedding. I was wondering if I could introduce you to him. You don't have to meet him.' Jackson said quickly.

'I thought you hated your dad. I thought he didn't like you being gay. I'll meet him if you want, of course I will but why?' Aaron queried.

'He apologised to me, I never thought he would. He came to our wedding and I think I want to try to start afresh with him but I really need you if I'm gonna do this.'

'Oh Jay, course I'll meet him. I can never say no to you and you know it!' Aaron replied laughing as he said it. Deep down though he was nervous, Jackson's dad didn't like gays. We'll that's what he was lead to believe and he really didn't want a fight on his wedding day. As if reading his thoughts Jackson said 'I know its shit timing, I'm sorry'

'It's not your fault love. Come on, the sooner we meet him the sooner we can get back to having fun' Aaron replied.

Standing up he put out his hand for Jackson. Holding his hand Jackson stood up intertwining their fingers as he walked towards his dad. Aaron saw him straight away, he was basically an older version of Jackson, it was really odd. He was looking at Jackson in 25 years.

'Aaron this is my dad Jerry. Jerry this is my husband Aaron'

'Hi' said Aaron shaking hands with his new father in law.

'It's nice to meet the man that's making my son so happy. Son, congratulations on your marriage. If you want to meet up when you get back off your honeymoon I'd love it. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Please forgive me Jackson. I want to make it up to you.'

'Ok dad, I'll talk to you later. We have to do the rounds now.' Jackson said as he walked away from his father hand in hand with his new husband. Aaron squeezed his hand trying to comfort Jackson as he could feel that he was a bit down over the whole thing.

Getting back to their guests Jackson's mind was still on his conversation with his dad. He didn't know what to do. Aaron sensing that his husband's mind was elsewhere tugged his hand and pulled him away from their guests.

'Babe, Are you alright? You know I love you don't you? It's just us if that's what you want? Try not to dwell on your dad, I know it's hard but don't let him ruin our day'

'I'm trying, I really am' Jackson replied. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he decided that his dad was not going to ruin his day. Smiling to himself as he saw Aaron surrounded by their guests he moved to his new husband and kissed him on the neck.

The rest of their night went by with them dancing, drinking and talking to all their guests before finally deciding to retire for the night. Leaving the room to catcalls, whoops and suggestive remarks they were laughing as they walked to the lift to go to their 'Bridal site' both laughing at the title of their room. 'No brides here' they both shouted as they entered their room, lips crashing together as they did.


	5. The Wedding Night

Leaving the room to catcalls, whoops and suggestive remarks they were laughing as they walked to the lift to go to their 'Bridal site' both laughing at the title of their room. 'No brides here' they both shouted as they entered their room, lips crashing together as they did.

Tasting their longing to be together on each others tongues they deepened the kiss as they leant against the bedroom door. Jackson pulled back realising that if they didn't get in doors soon they would get arrested for doing what they were fully planning on in public. They finally moved fully into the room before closing the door with a kick from Jackson. Jackson walked Aaron backwards towards the large four poster bed before landing on the towels which were in the shape of two swans beak to beak. Sitting up Aaron moved the now squashed arrangement from under his back and threw it onto the ottoman at the end of the large bed. Pulling Jackson back into a passionate kiss Aaron lay back down on the bed with his new husband on top of him. Both revelling in the newness of their marriage and the closeness, both physically and emotionally between them.

Jackson pulled back and pushed himself up off the bed so he was standing at the side of the bed between Aarons legs. Leaning over he grabbed the lapels of Aaron's jacket and pulled him into sitting. Gently removing Aaron's jacket, sliding the fabric down his well muscled arms Jackson threw it onto the ottoman along with the swan shaped towels. Loosening his husbands tie he pulled the silk through itself before pulling it sensuously from his husbands neck, the tie making the slightest of rustling noises as it came from under the shirt collar. He threw it haphazardly onto the floor behind him. Slowly opening the buttons on Aaron's crisp white shirt he slowly slid it down his well defined shoulders kissing a trail after it. Pulling the shirt from Aaron that went onto the ground along with the tie. Kicking off his shoes Aaron moved backwards onto the bed so Jackson would have to move forward to reach him if he wanted anymore clothes off him. From his position on the bed Aaron could see the want and love and lust permeating through Jackson's body and eyes. The raw emotion in those beautiful brown eyes make Aaron's breath hitch in his throat. He's always thought Jackson was sexy and handsome but today, today was something else. It was like a fire was burning inside his husband and the love and happiness radiating from him made him so beautiful it was hard to look away. What Aaron hadn't realised was that Jackosn felt exactly the same about Aaron. Long gone was the shy boy who shied away from affection and love, gone was the boy who couldn't accept love from anyone and in front of him now was a man who he loved with his entire heart and thankfully, who loved him back with the same fervour.

Moving his hands up Jackson's arms Aaron slid them up and inside the collar putting his hands down the back and removing the jet black jacket while feeling the muscles of Jackson's work honed back move under his fingers. Sliding the jacket off fully he allowed it to drop to the floor behind him without further thought. Moving forward Aaron wrapped his legs around Jackson to rap him as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt, with each button the skin that was exposed received a small kiss. First the hollow at the base of his throat, then the join of the collarbones, then the centre of his chest between his pecs, then the midline of his six pack before reaching his bellybutton. The trailing kisses were causing Jackson's heart to beat faster and his body was reacting to the ministrations of his new husband. Jackson's breathing became shallower as he struggled to stop his body from shaking with want. Standing topless in front of his topless husband he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Pushing Aaron back onto the bed he ran his hands slowly up and down Aaron's side enjoying the feeling of him beneath him. As they moved closer to each other Aaron could fel Jackson's breath on his face. Straining his head he met Jackson's lips with his own as his arms snaked around Jackson's torso and ested on his lower back. chests togther they could feel each others erratic heart beats. Deepening the kiss tongues were battling as Aaron's leg wrapped themselves around Jackson and pulled him closer. Almost as if he was trying to get their souls to bind together. Gently stroking his hand down Aaron's side Jackson moved his hips slightly so he could slide his hand between them to release the zipper and button on Aaron's trousers. Realising what Jackson was trying to do Aaron unwrapped his legs from Jackson's waist and lowered his legs so he could remove his trousers. Standing up Jackson slowly peeled Aaron's trousers down his muscled legs. Throwing the trousers onto the floor Jackson hooked his fingers into the waistband of Aaron's boxers. Slowly moving them from him his erection sprung free now unencumbered by clothing. Pulling the boxers off his husband who now lay naked in front of him he kissed down Aaron's chest until he reached his engorged member. Lightly licking the tip he could taste Aaron already. A sigh escaped from Aaron's lips at this lightest of touches. Engulfing Aaron's member fully in his warm mouth Aaron bucked at the sensation. Running his hands through the curls on Jackson's head he threw his head back in ecstasy. Jackson's lips and tongue causing Aaron to become more aroused with each stroke and lick and lap. Feeling Jackson take him fully into his mouth Aaron could feel his dick hit the back of Jackson's throat. Humming as he pleasured his husband the vibrations were causing Aaron to writhe underneath him. The longer Jackson took laving his erect member the closer to climax Aaron was becoming, but tonight he didn't want to climax in his husbands mouth, he wanted to either be in Jackson or have Jackson in him. he wanted their first time together as a married couple to be face to face looking into theose deep brown pools he loved more then life itself.

'Jay, stop. Don't wanna come yet' pulling Jackson off his cock and up his body they crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Moving his hands down Jackson's back he found the waistband of his trousers. Moving his hands around he opened the clasp and zipper. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the trousers and boxers he moved them swiftly down Jackson's legs. Hooking one foot into the trousers he pulled them off fully. Jackson positioned himself between Aaron's legs. Aaron began kissing Jackson's neck as Jackson bit lightly into Aaron's shoulder. Hooking his legs around Jackson waist Aaron flipped them over so Jackson was underneath him.

'Hey' Aaron said shyly looking into Jackson's beautiful eyes. Moving his mouth closer to Jackson's he gently joined their lips together enjoying the sensation of skin on skin over the rest of their bodies. Deepening the kiss Aaron felt hands roam over the muscled plains of his back down to his bum as Jackson moved underneath him causing shivers of anticipation to course through his body as their erect members touched. Pulling his legs from under Aaron he wrapped them around Aaron's waist pulling him as close to him as was physically possible. Deepening the kisses Jackson's hand roamed around his husbands bum teasingly close to the puckered entrance but pulling away just before his fingers could enter. Aaron let out a frustrated breath after the fifth time Jackson did it.

'Please jay, don't leave me hanging' Aaron begged him.

Bringing his hand up to Aaron's face he asked 'Do me the honour?'

Sucking Jackson's fingers into his mouth Aaron coated them fully knowing what was to come and becoming even more aroused then he thought possible. Slowly bringing his hand back down to Aaron's entrance he slid one finger around the entrance to lubricate it slightly before breaching the tight pink pucker. Slipping one finger in he felt Aaron's breath catch as his internal muscles contracted with the intrusion. Slipping in another finger once he thought Aaron could handle it he gently started pulsing into Aaron crooking his finger to reach the sweet spot. Hitting it that first time had Aaron arch against him clenching his muscles around the fingers inside him. Slowly moving in and out of Aaron Jackson could feel Aaron's breath shudder in his chest as his heartbeat began to get erratic. Jackson's own breathing getting strained also with the sensation of Aaron's body on his, the friction causing their members to become rock solid.

Aaron couldn't stop the feeling rising in him; he could feel himself tense and knew he was seconds from coming if Jackson didn't stop. Moving up and off Jackson's fingers he slid his own hand between the two writhing bodies and slowly entered one finger into Jackson's puckered entrance hitting the sweet spot immediately as Jackson was already so aroused he needed little prepping. Two fingers stretched Jackson to ready him for Aaron. Slowly, while staring into his husbands eyes Aaron entered Jackson slowly but fully. Jackson felt each millimetre enter him all the while staring into the vast azure pools of Aaron's eyes. When Aaron was fully inside Jackson he slowly started pulsing into his husband, slow languid thrusts, all the time staring into each others souls. Jackson's legs wrapped tightly around Aaron's waist as he pulled him further into him until they could meld no further together.

Increasing the pace of their love making Aaron began to feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and balls. Moving his hand to Jackson's member he lightly tugged in time with his thrusts. He could feel Jackosn being to contract underneath him as he hit Jackson's sweet spot with each thrust. His hand making Jackson tense at the same time as his thrusts, both reaching their peak at the same time. Aaron released into Jackosn as Jackson released onto Aaron's torso. Smiling at each other they revelled in their first night as a married couple.

Pulling out of Jackson he clambered off and they lay side by side. Snaking an arm under Jackson he pulled him closer while putting his head onto Jackson's chest so he could feel his heartbeat and hear his breathing.

'I love you so much Jackson. So, so much' Aaron whispered while wrapping his arms tighter around Jackson.

'I love you too Aaron. You're mine forever more. Always mine' Jackson whispered back into the shell of Aaron's ear.

'I've been yours since the moment we met.' Was all Aaron replied lying in the afterglow of their love making and he had never felt so good in his entire life. Wrapped up with the man who made his life worthwhile Aaron smiled contentedly as they both drifted off in post-coital bliss.


End file.
